


Fill Me In

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: Based off one of my favorite songs Fill Me In by Craig David
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fill Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“Brother brother”, Alluka was calling him peeking her head in his bedroom door. He was in the middle of writing his final paper for class. 

“Yes Alluka”, he asked, looking up from the computer screen. 

“Will you play with us, when you’re done?”, is being her and Kalluto. 

“Yes, I’m almost done”, he replied. That was good enough for her as she left the doorway laughing down the hallway. Taking college classes in high school had started to stress Killua out, after this semester he needed a break, something to relax his mind a bit. 

Once he was done with the paper, he closed the laptop and went to look for his younger siblings. He peeked into each of their bedrooms and saw no one, the only other place left to check was outside. 

He strolled into the cool winter air, thank goodness it usually didn’t get cold here until late December when the sun went down. He saw his younger siblings in the backyard playing with the boy next door. They looked to be playing tag or something that involved a lot of running. 

“Brother”, Alluka called him and waved for him to come over. He walked towards the small group of three, “let’s play a game”, they decided to play tag. Whoever got tagged would go sit on the patio. It would be like them making Killua ‘it’, there was a small forest on their property so they would stay within the boundaries of their property line. 

Killua sat on the steps of the patio and counted to ten with his eyes closed. The sun had started to set and they had the advantage of the forest, Killua’s white hair would be a dead giveaway giving the others a chance to run. 

Running into the trees, he scanned the surrounding for the slightest movement. He saw a pink piece of fabric move from behind a small shrub. He stepped lightly not to alarm the younger sister of his presence, when got close enough he sprinted and tapped her shoulder before she could even react, “No fair”, she crossed her arms, “I was looking at something on my phone”. The small device in her hand.

“Not my fault you should pay attention”, he said sticking out his tongue. She let out one last huff and went in the direction of home. One down, two to go, while Kalluto was a year younger than Alluka, he was definitely smarter. 

Killua searched deeper in the forest and came to a small clearing. He could feel his younger brother’s presence in the immediate area but he couldn’t pinpoint it. And going in the wrong direction would give Kalluto an opportunity to escape because Kalluto wouldn’t run with Killua so nearby he knew that he couldn’t outrun Killua. Killua had to think about what was a good way to get to the location. 

Then the idea hit him, “where is my favorite sibling, Alluka hiding?”, he called out. A split second later, Kalluto jumped from behind a tree to his left. 

“I thought I was your favorite”, Kalluto said, dark brown eyes looking at the ground. Killua rushed over and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, into a tight hug. 

“You are my favorite brother, but she’s the only girl so she's kinda the favorite by default”, Killua assured him. “I love you too”, purposely placing a wet kiss on Kalluto's temple. 

Two down, one to go. Killua would have to pull out of his technique to deal with the boy next door. He didn’t know much about him but his name was Gon, that he was the same age as Killua and he was just as smart. They would go back and forth who was the top of the class, Killua holding the tile at the moment. They had a few conversations before, they were even science partners. 

Killua was walking lost in thought when he stumbled upon a large four-legged beast,  _ ‘wolf’  _ he thought. He turned around to run but he was swept into a nearby tree by a pair of tanned arms. “Are you crazy?”, it was Gon practically yelling at him, “you can’t outrun a wolf, Killua”

“I was just supposed to stand there”, he said, adjusting himself on the tree branch. 

“Anything but run”, the two teens watched the wolf circle around the tree for a moment before retreating. Killua placed his hand on Gon’s shoulder.

“I won”

“That’s cheating!”, Gon said, “You would’ve been dog food if it wasn’t for me”, Killua just shrugged and made his way down the tree. “Hey, why don’t you come out?”, Gon asked. “I mean I always see your sister and brother outside but I only see you at school”. 

“I have way too much school work to tend to”, Killua answered shoving his hands into his pockets. It had started to get dark outside so the teens made their way back to the house. 

“Well I’m going to an end of semester one of the football players are hosting, wanna come along?”, Killua had heard about the party, who hadn’t at this point. Killua thought about asking to go along with Kurapika but he didn’t realize the party was tonight. 

“Sure”, Killua finally said, “I’ll ask my parents”. Maybe his parents would let him go if he stretched the truth a bit. 

They walked up into the backyard, Alluka and Kalluto were sitting on the steps. “Brother, can we play another round?”, Kalluto asked. He would’ve said yes but it was getting to get dark and the wolf episode had startled him, and he was paranoid about his siblings getting hurt. 

“No,” the two children frowned, “we can play tomorrow, okay?”

“Yea”

Killua turned to the other teen, “what’s a good time to be ready?”

A toothy grin crept into the tanned face, “9 sounds good”, and with that Gon gave a wave and started walking home.

* * *

The albino teen went to his mother who was sitting at the dining room table, sipping on something in a mug. “Umm mom”, he started, “can I go to a party with Kurapika?”, it was a lie but it was the only way that she would possibly say yes. 

She looked up from her mug and seemed to ponder the question, “who is hosting this?”

“Not 100%”, another lie, “but I’ll be with Kurapika”. 

“I suppose” the slender woman took a sip, “I’ll be good for you to get out of the house”. 

“Thanks, mom”, he began to run upstairs.

“Be home by midnight”, she called after him. 

The last time Killua had been to a party it was the summer before, and it was some pool party. So his social meter was a bit low, but 9-12 wasn’t going to be too bad. He got dressed in a pair of white ripped jeans and a navy thin long sleeve, the temperature was expected to drop. 

The clock was fifteen minutes until 9 when Killua made his way downstairs. “Kil is safe”, his mother said from the kitchen. 

“I will mom”, he said as he walked out the door. The night was chilly but bearable. He looked back at the house to make sure no one was peeking through the windows before he quickly walked to the neighbor’s house. 

Gon was outside waiting for him, the car was already running. He was dressed in dark jeans and a green turtleneck along with a dark green jacket. “Hey, you look enthusiastic, don’t ya?”, the slightly older teen joked. Killua wasn’t exactly excited about the party but he hadn’t been out of the house in some time so the perfect excuse. 

“I haven’t been out lately, so just a bit nervous, I guess”, Killua explained. 

“Oh it's just our classmates and upperclassmen”, Gon said as he reached out and opened the passenger door for the pale teen. Killua stepped into the car, Gon shutting it once he was completely in. The gelled haired teen stepped in the driver's seat and they were on their way. 

They arrived at a house with multiple cars on the street, there were a few people outside in a group, smoking. A few faces with blue eyes had recognized me from school. Gon turned off the car, afterward stepping out, Killua followed suit. They passed by the small group, Killua was trying his best not to make eye contact with any of them. 

Inside the house, there were people with red cups, some were dancing while others were just on the wall talking. He and Gon made their way to the kitchen, where there were a few football players talking beer cans in their powerful hands. They noticed the white hair and one decided to come over to the pair,” Hey I didn’t expect to see you here, Killua right?”, the tall teen asked. Killua just nodded. “Well this is my place, I’ll show you around if you like?”

“Uh sure”, the pale rosy lips spoke nervously. A hand extended to him, a pale hand was about to grab it but was stopped by a tanned one. 

“Hanzo”, Gon spoke. “He’s not interested in any of that”. 

The older teen seemed irritated by this, “Who asked you Freecss?”, Hanzo was standing in Gon’s face, “who are you anyway, his boyfriend?”

“Maybe”, honey eyes narrowed. 

“Well”, the taller teen crossed his arms, turning his attention back to Killua, “when you’re done with this loser, call me”. And Hanzo went back to his group of friends. 

Gon rolled his eyes at the exchange, “sorry I had to say that”, he rubbed the back of his head, “if not you’ll be stuck in a situation”. Gon didn’t elaborate on the said situation but he didn’t really think there was a reason to. 

The pair grabbed a couple of beers and made their way to the other patrons of the party. Many stopped to speak and tell their surprise of Killua being out. Apparently, Gon came to multiple parties or something like that because no one was surprised to see him. 

After a few beers, they had made their way to the dance floor. Killua wasn’t much of a dancer but with a little liquid confidence, you couldn’t tell him otherwise. He dragged his tanned companion to the floor with him. The room seemed to spin around the two of them. 

When Killua started to sober up, he checked his cellphone:  **_1:32 am._ ** “Crap,” he said under his breath. 

“What’s wrong?”, Gon had stopped dancing to ask. 

“I was supposed to be home more than an hour ago“, he said with a voice filled with dread. Before he could explain further, Gon had grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him out the door. They quickly walked through the cold air to the Gon’s car. The inside of the car was freezing, and there was no time to allow it to warm up. 

“Are you cold?”, before waiting for an answer, Gon took off his jacket and wrapped it around Killua’s shoulders. He drove quickly to their homes, reaching 80 mph in some places in their route. 

“Goodnight” was the only thing Killua could say when Gon parked as he had to rush home. 

* * *

Killua opened the front door to see his mother was sitting on the sofa looking at a blank tv screen. “Kil you’re late?”

“I and Kurapika were having too much fun”, the lie just slipped out. 

“Is that so?”, she hadn’t looked up from the screen. “Because I called Kurapika and he said wasn’t with you”

_ Shit _ , he had forgotten to text Kurapika to lie for him, before he could come up with another lie, his mother looked up. “Who’s jacket, Kil?”. He had forgotten to give Gon his jacket back. 

“Can you fill me in?”, she continued.

“Mom, I lied I didn’t go out with Kurapika”, he started. “I went with Zushi instead”, another bad lie. 

“Really?”, she raised her thin brow. “I saw you leave with the boy next door”. 

Killua was lost for words, he was sure that he had checked to make sure no one was looking. Killua felt himself get lightheaded this couldn’t be happening. 

“So can you fill me in on what’s going on?”, she repeated. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about mother”, he was only going to dig himself into a deeper hole if he continued. But his mother didn’t press any further and let it go at least for now. 

* * *

The next evening, the same four as outside playing tag when Killua heard his mother call out for him from the patio. He ran to see what she wanted, “Kil me and your father are going out tonight”, she told him. “You know the drill”, the drill was no one was to come over. 

“Yes mother”, he said dryly, while he loved his siblings he wasn’t the biggest fan of babysitting. 

“Good, now fetch your disinter and brother, we’ll be leaving soon”, she explained. He gave a simple nod and turned to go get his siblings for the woods. But to his surprise, but not really Gon had already tagged both of them and they were on their way to the patio. 

“We have to go inside, mom and dad are going out”, he told the three of them. 

“Aww, we wanted to play some more”, the younger two groaned. 

“I know we’ll play another time”, Killua told them to hush them for the time being. Turning his attention to Gon, “you can come right around, later” 

Gon gave a sly smile, “sounds good” 

The Zoldyck children walked into the house while Gon made his way home. 

Killua’s mother had given him the rundown for the 100th time now, he thinks she just hounded him so hard for last night. But it wasn’t his fault, he had gotten tipsy well it was but she didn’t need to know all that. He still didn’t understand why she needed to repeat the rules every time she and his father went out. “Do you understand Kil?”, she asked. He had completely zoned out for a moment there. 

“Yes ma’am”

“Good”, she smiled. “We’ll be leaving now”, she gave a quick wave and walked out the front door. Alluka and Kalluto were playing video games on the living room tv, as Killua patiently waited for a special guest. 

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. He got up from the sofa to answer it, already knowing who it was. “Hey”, two heads full of black hair swung around to see who it was at the door. But they were surprised to see Gon standing in the doorway. Alluka seemed pretty excited but Kalluto raised an eyebrow. 

“You know you aren’t allowed company when our parents are gone”, the young raven simply stated. 

Killua was sure this would happen so he had a trip up his sleeves, “You’ll keep this secret for me right Kalluto”, he asked sporting a big grin. But the youngest sibling wasn’t budging, “How about this you keep this secret for me and I won’t tell mom about the jars full of spiders under your bed?”, that seemed to do the trick because turned his attention back to the screen. 

Killua showed Gon to his room with the little ones still playing the game. They sat on the bed, “did you enjoy yourself last night?”, Gon asked. 

“Yea it was fun”, Killua’s face had begun to tint pink, “I almost got in trouble though”.

“I’m sorry”, honey eyes widen, “I didn’t want to cause any trouble”

“No no”, Killua assured him, “it’s not your fault.” Then it hit him, “there your jacket I forgot to give you”, he pointed to the green jacket hanging on the back of the door. 

“You can keep”, Gon told him. 

“Thanks”, Killua reddened. 

“Hey Killua”, Gon voiced lowered a bit. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“Can I kiss you just once?”, he seemed to be nervous. “I've been looking at you for a while and-“before he could finish his lips were captured with Killua’s. 

While the kiss was initiated by Killua, it had quickly been dominated by Gon. Killua parted his lips slightly and Gon took full advantage of that slipping in his tongue. As the kiss deepened, Gon gently laid Killua down on the bed and climbed between his knees. 

The two might’ve gone further if it wasn’t for a knock on the bedroom door, “mom and dad are pulling up in the driveway”, Alluka called from behind the door. Gon immediately stopped the kiss and pulled away. 

“Damnit”, Killua said to himself. It was just getting good, why was his parents home so early anyways. 

“I’ll go out the window”, Gon said, cutting off his train of thought. Killua thought I was a bad idea but there was really no other way and Gon climbed a tree just the day before, he’ll be fine, right. He walked Gon to the window and opened it, Gon placed a quick peck on his cheek before he left like a thief in the night. 

Another knock was at the bedroom door, but before Killua could answer his mother was walking in, “Kill can you fill me in?”

“Mother what are you talking about?”, acting dumb was the best option.

“You didn’t answer any of my calls”, his mother said with her mouth twisted. 

“I didn’t hear my phone”, he answered, that wasn’t a lie. 

“And I and your father could’ve sworn we seen two shadows in your bedroom light”, she continued. 

“A ghost?”, damn he sounded dumb but he had to go along with it now. 

“Okay,” she had seemed to give in until, “Can you fill me in on why you were making out with the boy next door?”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quick question! Was it just my parents or what because my parents would ask me 15 million questions let me come up with an elaborate lie just to tell me they know the truth anyways. Just my parents, I thought so! 
> 
> I’ve never snuck out or anything but Kikyo has my mother vibes all over this AU!
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
